There are a number of sports in which protective equipment may be worn by players to protect them from injury. Currently, ice hockey players wear shoulder pads to protect his/her upper torso along with one-piece shin guards and thigh pads. However, these conventional pads are bulky and may hamper movement by the player. Due to adverse effects on overall movement, many persons playing related crossover recreation sports, such as roller hockey for example, forego wearing protective equipment. As a result, during competitive games, injuries may occur that could have been avoided if protective gear was worn.
Additionally, some protective equipment is bulky and, for certain individuals, hampers mobility. As a result, some athletes may not “wear the pads” better than others, and thus, these athletes may experience greater success on the field of play if they had other protective equipment options.